massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chicken Bond
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- RE:Hey It's refreshing to see someone who admits to being new to ME canon. I would be glad to take a look at your work. Just give me a few days. I have some matters that need to be sorted out both here and in real life. -- Gnostic 15:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler policy Hi. Since you asked, current policy is that we try to avoid anything in our articles that might reveal the one of the possible endings of ME3. If you feel it's absolutely impossible to complete your article without revealing one of the potential endings, then we have a spoiler tag that we can attach to warn readers. -- Gnostic 05:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, another Bionicle fan! Anyway, did you take that picture for Arven Ruun yourself? If so, could you help me get some screenshots for my articles? I play Mass Effect on the Xbox 360, and I don't have the money to buy myself a capture card. Finding decent pictures on Google Images is a nightmare as well. I really need someone to help me out with getting images. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 17:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm not looking for anything specifically, but I appreciate the offer. Perhaps if I do need something specific in the future I'll ask. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 02:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandals (Again) Argh. I take my eyes of this place for a few days... Thanks for catching this. The offending image has been deleted. -- Gnostic (talk) 04:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC)